


completely platonic body shots

by queermermaids



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, medium d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Billy had brought out the black leather jacket and was laying across the dining room table, a bottle of tequila near his hip. Hawkins High keg king turned main event.





	completely platonic body shots

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from mbmbam 447 where Justin says ' completely platonic body food' and I had an epiphany.
> 
> this is my first steve/billy fic, so critique is welcome (esp. about characterization)!!  
> unbetaed all mistakes mine
> 
> enjoy!! :)

Steve had found himself back into the parting life during Spring Break. Tommy and Carol were still annoying, but the rest of the Senior class wasn’t. So he was invited to a party on the Friday break began, and he went.

Maybe its because it finally got to him that the only people he would be hanging out with for a whole week would be preteens. Maybe it's because of the look Nancy gave him after school when he hugged Jonathan and her goodbye as they leave for their Spring Break vacation. Maybe it's because he was in a good mood all week and felt up to deal with the craziness that was drunk 17 year olds, but Steve went to every party he was invited to, including the one tonight.

 

* * *

 

There was a commotion near the kitchen and Steve turned to look, seeing Billy Hargrove pushing Tommy aside to grab a beer from the fridge. He sighed.

 

It's not like Steve was avoiding him, but he saw Hargrove enough during the day carting around the wonder tweens. He was across the street dropping or picking Max up. He was in McDonalds as he bought Dustin and Will junk for lunch. He was here now, in the same jacket-no shirt combo he had on last Halloween. No fingerless gloves this time, Steve noted, and hated himself for noticing. He turned back the girl he was dancing with. Steve did not need to engage with him the only times he willingly hung out with his classmates.

 

They were fine, Steve just did not want to deal with him tonight. Sometime during winter break, in that nebulous period after Christmas but before New Years, Billy Hargrove came inside the Harrington household to apologize to the whole Party. Max looked very smug and happy, and Billy nodded before turning around and leaving.

 

Luckily for him, it looked like Billy didn’t want to talk to him either. So for the next couple of hours Steve nursed a punch that was more vodka than punch and hung out with people he barely talked to at school and wouldn’t be talking to in a couple of months.

The song choice switched to the Cure, and people were sitting more than dancing. Steve laughed a little at the voice in his head that sounded like Jonathan complaining about these ‘sheep not knowing real music’, not paying attention to the girl he was talking too. She sat in front in his Chem class, a teacher's pet more than Nancy, and was complaining about their teacher’s awful breath. The couch dipped as another girl sat down next to her, saying instead of whispering something in her ear. 

“Lydia’s doing body shots off Billy right now!” She drunkenly whisper yelled, and Steve started paying attention.

 

 

Steve let himself get pulled into the other room, right in time to see black hair in a ponytail come up from Billy’s stomach. It was slick with spit and from the looks of it tequila. Lydia squeezes a cut lime into her mouth and swallows, the crowd in the room cheering. But Steve isn’t paying attention to that. He’s watching Billy’s chest get flushed and watches rise past his stiff nipples, up his neck past the stubble on his chin and settle on his cheeks. His eyes are closed, and everyone is figuring out who goes next as Steve stares unabashedly. The room feels hot and his pants feel tighter, god he needs a drink.

 

Steve drinks out of his cup as another girl pours some tequila into Billy’s belly button. Its flat and not very deep so some of the tequila spills along the sides of his stomach and hip bones into his belt. His stomach twitches a little and Steve focuses on the movement. On his abs, on how his chest is sweaty. It makes his skin shine in the ceiling light, and Steve's line of sight gets cut off as the girl dips down to lick up the liquor.

 

He wants to do it. He wants to bend down and make Billy twitch under his mouth like every other girl in the room wanted to. The absolute truth of that thought knocked him in the back of the head and sent a hot thrum through his body to pool around his dick. Steve wanted to pour the contents of his cup over Billy’s body and make him sticky sweet for him to lick off. He wanted to pull off his pants and watch as excess alcohol rolled down to his thighs, wanted to follow that trail with his tongue. Steve knew that drinking would make his judgement worse, but he drained his cup, leaving it near a lamp.

 

He adjusted himself as another person poured some Hennessy on Billy’s stomach. They had left behind any pretense that this was a game and not an excuse to lick Billy Hargrove. And from the look on Billy’s face he knew that too. He had his eyes closed, a pleasant look on his face. He made an uncomfortable face as the cold drink dripped down on him but it relaxed as a warm mouth fell onto his stomach.

After a couple more times, he opened his eyes, looking down and up, bored by the ceiling. Billy turned his head and looked right at Steve. 

 

God. The heat rose to his face in embarrassment as he realized he was staring at women drink off of Billy unabashedly for the last 20 minutes. Billy was shocked, and sat up on the table abruptly. The alcohol on his stomach spilled down into his crotch and Steve followed the movement. Billy looked where Steve was looking and gave him an indescribable look.

 

“Well this was fun ladies, but I want to drink too so rain check.” He said to the room, looking at Steve, and jumped off the table, leaving the room. Steve went to follow him, grabbing the bottle on the table.

 

He followed Billy upstairs, to the master bedroom.

 

“You left your drink downstairs,” Steve said, holding the bottle.

 

“I wanted to wash this shit off.” Billy was just standing there, back to the bed, not going towards the attached bathroom.

 

“The bathroom downstairs is open.” Steve didn’t know that, he just wanted to test a theory. Billy smirked, and shrugged.

 

“You caught me,” Billy stepped towards Steve, leaning and closed the door behind him.

 

As he leaned Steve caught a whiff of cologne, alcohol and something he couldn't place that must have just been pure _Billy_. He leaned in slightly and Billy brought his arm away.

 

He stepped into more of Billy’s space. He took a sharp breath, and Steve watched his eyes flash to his lips and back up. He leaned down, mouthing a little on his chin, cheek, feeling shaved stubble, before going in and kissing Billy.

 

Steve felt his pseudo-stache against the top of his lip and a tingle ran down his spine. He sighed into the kiss. Billy had a hand on the back of his head and was running fingers through his hair. Steve ran his open hand along Billy’s back, feeling along the seams of his jacket, wanting to touch more but unable to.

 

He started leading them backwards, into the room. Billy chuckled and said, “Trying to get into my pants already Harrington?”

 

“Well it's the only clothing you have on,” Steve snarked right back, and Billy took the Hennessy from his hand, taking a drink.

 

“Wow, a lot of talk huh? I hope you have more to offer than just talk, or those rumors really aren’t true.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle back, coming in to meet Billy’s lips.

 

He put the Hennessy down, and Billy shrugged off his jacket. They came back together, falling clumsily into the bed. Billy was smiling under his lips and Steve matched it. He reached to take off his sweater, and leaned back to bring it over his head. He leaned back in, ready to get this show on the road, but Billy put a hand on his chest, stopping him. He presses a couple of fingers to his chest and it comes away tacky.

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed to wash this shit off.”

 

“Don’t wash it off,” and Billy paused on getting up.

 

“What?”

 

Steve took a breath, psyching himself up for something that he should just lie and base the drink on.

 

“Don’t wash it off,” and he pushed Billy back, picking the bottle up and taking a gulp. “I haven’t gotten a turn yet.”

 

Steve put his hand flat onto his chest. Billy let him push him back onto the bed, giving him a look that was full of something that Steve did not want to identify. His skin was warm, and he could feel his heart beat under his palm. He carefully brought a leg over to sit on Billy’s thighs, hand still on his chest the other one holding the bottle. He tipped it lightly, drops landing nowhere near his belly button, on his chest, near his collar bone. Placing it on the nightstand, Steve leaned down and sucked a little but up.

 

Billy twitched under his hand, sighing as Steve sucked and licked and bit at the sensitive skin around his collar, drinking the sparse amount of alcohol he poured on his skin. Billy brings his hand up to run it though Steve’s hair, but Steve stops him and pushes it into the bed.

 

Steve tried again, landing this time and poured a little bit of alcohol into Billy's belly button. He leaned down and Billy's gaze followed him. Instead of going right at it, he licked around, feeling shaved stubble like Billy shaved his stomach. Then he brought his entire mouth over his stomach, licking and sucking and making a mess out of something that was supposed to be simple.

By this point he did not care about the Henny, and he made that very clear as he moved up Billy's stomach to his chest, kissing and licking at his pecks. Steve looked up, making sure that he was doing things he was allowed, to find Billy with his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly. He licked his right nipple, watching his reaction. Billy let out a little moan, and so Steve enclosed his entire mouth around it. He bit it, and Billy jumped under his hands. Steve angled away, blowing out some air and watched Billy's spit slick nipple get harder. Then he moved onto the other one.

 

“Jesus Steve just, fucking-” Billy jerks his hips in the air, sexual frustrated by Steve’s slow tentative study of his nipples. He brings his hand down to jerk his dick in his jeans and Steve grabs his hand, jerking it up above his head. Billy gives him a surprised look just like the one downstairs, and Steve hopes to god that Billy doesn’t get mad at that what he is going to say.

 

“Keep your hands down and try not to move.”

 

The only sound in the room is their breathing, as Billy stares at Steve and Steve looks right back looking for signs that he is crossing any lines. Billy licks his lips, and lets out a shaky breath.

 

“What do I get if I win.”

 

Steve smiles.

 

He lets go of Billy’s wrist and trails a finger around a nipple. Billy’s hips jerk a little but he doesn’t move, or bring his hands down to stop him.

 

“How about I suck you off?” Billy’s eyes flutter closed and he nods. It’s a game.

 

Steve works his way down Billy's torso, licking and sucking and biting his way down. He spends more time with his nipples, flicking at them and pinching, holding onto the grip until Billy squirms and then moving on. He took his time at his stomach, finding all the places where someone else's mouth could have been and replacing it with his own. He could taste lingerings of henny, tequila, salt and lime. He could also taste cologne, which was kind of gross.

But one thing he could taste and know he's going to remember for days is Billy's sweat. He was a sweaty guy, Steve would know. Billy would leave imprints on his otherwise clean shirt whenever he did body contact in basketball. It was a fantasy of his to be able to lick at him the same way Billy did and so he reveled in the opportunity. He kissed along his abs, whispering to himself, a little overwhelmed with how much control Billy was giving him, and how much he could take.

 

“So fucking hot, so beautiful.”

 

Billy sits up in indignation, “Ok, stop Harrington. I’m not some Hawkins cow you can whisper sweet nothin’s to.” Steve gets jostled from where he was dutifully licking Billy’s stomach, and shuffles a little to face him, sitting on his legs.

 

“It's not nothing, it's the truth.” He gives Billy confused look. “You know you’re fucking hot. I mean, come on, Billy you didn’t wear a shirt to this party, you know you’re hot.”

 

Billy gestures in the air, “Ok yeah fine I know I’m hot,” and Steve nods because ‘duh!’, and Billy continues. “But I’m no fucking chick, chicks are beautiful, and I’m no fucking chick.” Billy pokes his chest to add impact and Steve realizes that he’s still wearing his shirt. He knocks Billy’s hand aside, and leans in for a kiss. Billy slouches to reach him, his back losing a bit of its tension, and Steve leans back away from him. Billy looks pissed again, outright staring at his mouth.

 

Steve pushed two fingers under his chin so that their eyes met. “I don’t care if you don’t believe me but you’re-” he kissed along his jaw and cheeks, words intersecting the kisses, “beautiful"-kiss, "sexy"-kiss, "handsome"-kiss, "hot”,-kiss.

 

Billy sputtered, Steve had finally shut him up. He kissed him, deepening it until Billy moaned something loud and intense that vibrated through the both of them. Then Steve pushed him back.

 

He kept licking and kissing his stomach, leading a trail down that caused Billy to slightly raise his hips. He pushed them back down and went to the side instead of down. He shuffled his pants down a little, and sucked and bit on the left side of his hip. Steve leaned back and gave Billy a once over, noting his handy-work.

All over his chest there were teeth marks, scratches from his nails and small hickies. The one on Billy’s hip was bigger, and he pushed into it, hearing Billy hiss above him. He brought his hand up and it was even bigger. He kissed it, and moved down, bringing Billy’s pants with him.

 

He wasn’t wearing any underwear, of course he wasn’t. Steve took off his shirt, tossing them where he tossed Billy’s jeans. He breathed along Billy’s hard dick and he fisted his hands in the sheets. Still following what Steve asked of him, and Steve palmed himself in his pants.

 

Billy was breathing raggedly, and Steve finally gave in and swallowed down his dick. He kept his hands down on his hips so that he could take control and that's exactly what he did. His dick was hot and solid in his mouth and he breathed slowly through his nose as he went down farther and it hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little, his throat spazzing around the head of Billy's dick and Steve heard him whimper. He came back up, taking a gulp of air before tonguing at the head of his dick, around the side, sucking softly with just his lips. He brought his mouth down again and again, coming up for air and jerking Billy's dick. Steve looked up and caught Billy's gaze.

 

He was properly fucked up, face all flushed, eyes blown wide, and this aroused shocked look that almost made Steve cum in his pants. He went back down for another taste and Billy started smacking his hand on the bed. Steve not looking reached over to grab it and place it on his head. A couple moments later Billy's dick twitched in his mouth and he came, his hard grip in Steve's hair being the only thing to keep him from following. Steve choked a little, swallowing most of it but some came out the side of his mouth to join spit and pre-come.

 

Billy kept exhaling something that sounded vaguely like a prayer, but Steve didn't care his dick was so hard it hurt. He tugged his pants (and underwear) down. He wiped a hand on his chin and jerked his dick once, twice, and then came all over Billy's chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he almost fell over onto him with the force of his orgasm, but Billy but his hands out to hold him up by the hip.

 

When the blood stopped roaring in his ears, Steve looked down and wanted to take a picture. Billy flushed and covered in bite marks, his dick at half chub and getting softer, his cum all over his chest, and a little bit on his chin. Billy swiped at it with two fingers, bringing them to his mouth. Steve leaned down to follow his fingers and kiss Billy.  He dipped his fingers at his come on Billy's chest, and sucked on them. Then he went straight for the source and started licking him up.

 

“God,” Billy breathed as Steve licked his cum off, “If you hadn't fuckin' killed me I’d would cum again right now, just looking at you. That was fuckin' hot.”

 

 

Later when Billy’s wearing Steve’s sweater, and they're sitting in bed sharing what's left of the bottle in between kisses, Billy says it.

"If anyone's pretty it's definitely you Steve." He giggles a little at that, and it morphs into a full fledged laugh. Steve would have corrected because he said beautiful not pretty, but seeing a full grin on that face he couldn't. 

"Bambi King Steve, you're-you're the pretty one." Billy kept giggling, and Steve kissed the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this, leaving a comment and sliding me some kudos would be awesome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! :)


End file.
